Endless Blue Debris
by Anney
Summary: Ficlit. The end of his world was falling rock and debris. Pairing: ?


Title: _Endless Blue Debris  
_Author: Anney  
Rating: PG/PG13 I suppose  
Fandom: Weiss  
Pairing: ??/??  
Summary: The end of his world was falling rock and debris.  
Warning: I suppose, if you haven't seen the end of Weiss this could maybe spoil a little of it. Not much, just the whole ocean bit. Maybe. shrugs   
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Constructive criticism _is_ welcome, just be nice please? Mail to: Getasimp aol [dot] com  
  
_****_

_**Endless Blue Debris**_

The end of his world was falling rock and debris. A free falling sense of freedom for a mere thirty seconds before he hits cold hard water and sinks into the darkness. The end of his world is quick lightening fast coldness and pain.  
  
The water itself is a cold blue wonder of pain. The pain from landing, the shock of cold, the gasp of withdrawn air. The pause of sudden wonder that the fall alone didn't kill him. His eyes flying open as the muffled crash of the heavens falls around his head above. He can see parts of the room he had been in float by on their lazy descent into the darkness of their new home. He can feel the building as parts of it rain down from above him.   
  
If he would look to his right he could see a teammate fighting his way to the top of the ocean for a clean breath of air, for life, and love, and a new day. To his right he could see the people he had fought against. People that had held him back from what he had wanted so badly. Freedom, for the most part. Happiness, enjoyment. People that had made him who he was. In all his fucked up crazy glory.  
  
Below him stretches a seemingly endless void of darkness. Darkness he was slowly falling too. Parts of the building still leading the way, parts of his old life falling down into a new era. Above him he can see the faint rays of sunlight as they spread across the ocean like his lovers fingers had spread across his belly the night before. Stretching out to span the dip between his hipbones. Ghosting up his body in feather light teasing touches that tickled, and soothed, and lit a fire in his belly that burned for only one person.  
  
He knew all about darkness. He was the darkness. A killer that had no guilt over anything he had done. And so was his lover. Hair that was only few odd shades away from being the color of blood. Soft lips that always tasted like a bit of copper. Eyes that never seemed to warm up even when they rolled across his bed in foreplay; eyes that always seemed so cold and hollow no matter what they did. Eyes that he cold still picture in his head even as the bottom of the earth fell out and the sky dropped pieces of rock down on their heads.  
  
He had always liked the color blue, although green was by far his favorite color of all, but this endless stretch blue made his eyes hurt. The water made his eyes burn but he couldn't close them. He wouldn't close them. He only blinked because he couldn't not blink. He didn't breath because he didn't want to die. He just wanted to make sure his lover made it to the top of the world first. He couldn't live without that could he? Without the cold dead eyes of his lover. He didn't think he could. He didn't think he'd want to. He can hear, faint in the back of his head, someone telling him that the only way to live life is to want to. Life without want is empty and cold. His shoulders shake with silent laughter when he remembers that. Life is about whatever you want it to be about, and right now the only thing that matters is the top of the world and his lover beside him.  
  
There's a flash of movement to his side and when he moves that way all he sees is a hand trailing down through the water. A familiar hand so he grabs at it, pulls on it until the body it's attached to is forced to move up to where he is and then all he can see is the face of his lover. A face so loved framed by hair that moves with the water like snakes all over his head. Red snakes of death that slither and strike out at anything threatening and so he's not surprised at the small stinging cut on his cheek as he pulls the other close to him and hugs him tight to his own body. Finally now he can fight his way to the top. Make his way to the top of the world and to the fresh sea air his lungs are calling for. It doesn't matter that the weight clasped so close to his body is dead weight that doesn't move to help him in his fight against the ocean. It's a comforting weight nonetheless.  
  
end 


End file.
